


This Wasn't What I Wanted

by Remember When (scribblemyname), WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Meme Inspired [35]
Category: K (Anime), K: Lost Small World (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/Remember%20When, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: Fushimi hadn’t planned to leave at all.





	This Wasn't What I Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: finally letting the tears out

Fushimi hadn't _planned_ to leave at all, both deeply intrigued and intensely uncomfortable with the way the Blue King wanted _him_ to leave Homura and join his clan.

Fushimi couldn't find fulfillment in Homura, its growing problems and Misaki's growing infatuation more and more annoying to him, but he had never planned to betray them. He'd joined them for Misaki's sake, protected them for Misaki's sake, and never wanted to leave Misaki at all.

But he didn't cry when his heart was burning inside him and Misaki's tears inflamed him. He didn't cry until in a quiet dorm room—alone.


End file.
